Ratchet
Ratchet (ラチェット, Rachetto) is the Autobots' medical officer, and has a dry wit, often giving his wounded comrades a hard time for taking hits he somehow avoids. While he works to find new ways to make do, he'd really prefer if the Autobots didn't risk injury (or worse) to protect humans. He'd also prefer the humans weren't brought to thier base but since he is unfamiliar with human tech, he needs people like, Coby to help him out. However, for all his views on humans, deep down Ratchet admires what the tiny fleshies bring to the fight. Biography :Voice actor: James Taylor (English), Nobuo Tobita (Japanese) Ratchet is the Autobots' Chief Medical Officer. Although not a might warrior when compared to the likes of Optimus Prime or Ironhide, Ratchet still often finds himself in the center of battle. His dry wit helps him through it all and he is always there after the battle to patch up his friends. As you would expect, he gives his wounded comrades a hard time for talking hits that a Medical Officers somehow managed to avoid. Ratchet looks smoewhat like his descendant, but most parts of his body are in differnent colors and have both pieces of his chevron intact. His veichle mode is a Cybertronian truck on Cybertron. When arriving to Earth, he adapts the Earth veichle mode of an Earth ambulance. Gallery File:RATCHET_vehicle.jpg|Ratchet, Cybertronian vehicle mode. File:GW_Ratchet.jpg|Ratchet, Cybertronian version. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Optimus Prime *Bumblebee *Bulkhead *Ironhide *Jazz *Warpath *Arcee *Jetfire *Jetstorm *other Autobots *Primes **Zeta Prime *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl **Sludge **Slug *Maximals *Humans *Rad White *Alexis Thi Dang *Carlos Lopez *Billy *Fred *Seth *Sid *Stella Holley *Shaun *Kicker Jones *Brian Jones *Miranda Jones *Sally Jones *Misha Miramond *Coby Hansen *Bud Hansen *Lori *Amos Hume *Lucy Suzuki *President of the United States *Secretary General of the United Nations *NEST **Mike Franklin **Grant **Hathaway **Quint **Tyber *Amphitrite Family *AllSpark (creator) *future Ratchet (namesake descendant) Neutral *Draximus Prime *Undermine *Brimstone Rivals Enemies *Decepticons *Unicron *Scraplets *Predacons Weapons & Abilities Ratchet carries a Neutron Assault Rifle and an Energon Repair Ray, has the abilities Energon Barrier and Spawn Sentry. History Past During the Decepticons' siege of Iacon, Ratchet was assigned to Optimus, and helped him rescue two couriers named Bulkhead and Bumblebee, who informed Optimus that with the presumed death of the Cybertronian Primes, the Council was putting him in command. The three of them headed back to the command center, receiving a message from Jetfire that the Aerialbots were being overwhelmed and needed support. It was decided that the planetary guns, disabled earlier by Megatron's forces, needed to be brought back online. Informing Jetfire that he was taking temporary command, Optimus took Ratchet, Bulkhead and Bumblebee with him on the mission, though when Ratchet questioned the "temporary" part, Optimus brushed it aside. When that mission was completed, they decided their next stop was the Decagon, in order to re-establish communications and coordinate Iacon's defense. Hitting serious resistance, including several Decepticon war machines and more than a few damaged lifts which Ratchet puzzled out a way around, they nonetheless prevailed with help from Jetfire and Ironhide, before reaching the Decagon itself, where they encountered the former Autobot Sky Commander, Starscream. They managed to defeat him as well and retook the Decagon. After Optimus was named the new Prime, Ratchet was one of those who stayed behind with Optimus to resist Megatron's schemes, and to build an Ark to carry them from their home when the time came. Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Cybertronian Category:Medics Category:Scientists Category:Autobot medics Category:Autobot scientists